Hamish's bad dream
by katierocks252
Summary: So Hamish wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream shouting for his dad, little do they know the man taunting their young son was an old enemy.


" Daddy!" Little 5 year old Hamish shouted from his bedroom at about 2am. Sherlock groaned in his bed hearing the little boy as he was a light sleeper anyway.  
" John" Sherlock said nudging his partner.  
" mmm?" John groaned tiredly  
" Hamish is calling " he told him.  
" Then go see to him " John said nuzzling into his pillow.  
" No I can't you know I'm no good " he replied  
" Sherlock just go" John said pushing him from the bed.  
Sherlock groaned pulling the covers off him as he trudged to the young boys bedroom standing in the doorway he looked to him tiredly " what is it Mish?" Sherlock asked. Hamish was sat in his bed terrified and looked up seeing his dad standing there.  
" Daddy!" He shouted again his arms open wanting to be held. Sherlock sighed pushing off the doorframe as he walked over to Hamishs bed sitting down on it. The little boy instinctively went to him and grasped onto him, clinging on, gripping his daddy's shirt tightly in his grasp.  
" Hey what's the matter?" Sherlock asked as he stroked his back soothingly realising he was terrified.  
" N-nightmare " he managed to mumble out having his head buried in his daddy's shoulder.  
" Oh it's okay " he assured continuing to stroke his back " you're awake now it's over, what happened?" He asked. Hamish shook his head not wanting to talk about it. " was it a monster?" Sherlock asked.  
" a man " Hamish spoke shyly.  
" what sort of man?" Sherlock asked his eyebrows furrowing slightly wondering what sort of a man could terrify his young son so much in a dream.  
" in a grey suit " Hamish sniffed " he was coming to get me Daddy! He wanted to take me away from you and Papa. He said let's take Hamish and watch his Daddy's run. He didn't get me but he hurt my hand " he told Sherlock, though he frowned looking to his hand that was cut and bruised.  
" Well it was just a bad dream, no one is coming to take you away Mish. Sherlock he caught sight of his sons hand too.  
" How did you do that?" Sherlock asked concern growing in his face.  
" I- I don't know..." Hamish said confused as he shrugged his shoulders.  
Sherlock carefully took Hamishs hand to examine it he look around the room seeing no blood anywhere on any cupboards that would suggest he had bashed it.  
" ouch!" Hamish said pulling his hand away from his daddy " that hurts!" He complained.  
" Oh sorry sorry" Sherlock said apologising he never was the one for taking care of hurt people, that was Johns job. " I'll go get papa shall I?" Sherlock suggested " He's better with this sort of thing" he said getting up as he went to leave his sons room to go and collect John.  
" Don't leave me! The nasty man will come back for me!" Hamish said desperately as he looked around.  
" I'll only be a minute Mish, it was only a dream remember " He said ruffling his hair lightly.  
" Daddy please!" Hamish pleaded not wanting to be left.  
" Okay okay come on " he said as he scooped the little boy into his arms. Sherlock took the youngster into his and johns bedroom sitting him on the edge of the bed, " What was wrong?" John asked hearing Sherlock I come back in.  
" He had a nightmare, he's hurt his hand can you have a look at it?" Sherlock asked. John opened his eyes to see his son sat on their bed  
" how?" John asked as he got up and went to kneel down by Hamish looking at the injury, of course he had to rub his eyes first to wake up properly, turning on the light also.  
Sherlock shrugged his shoulders " he doesn't know it just happened" he answered,  
" it will have been the man papa, the one in my dream, he came to take me away " Hamish told him.  
" what bad man?" John questioned looking to the pair of them a little confused.  
" Hamish had a dream a man had come to him away from us and that he hurt his hand " Sherlock explained. John looked Hamish quite concerned after hearing what he had seen  
" Aww no one is taking you buddy, let's have a look at your hand " he said gently taking hold of it. " Did the bad man have a name?" John asked looking to his son.  
" I don't how to say to say it was M-m-mor-mori-Moriarty I think, yes that's it " he nodded wincing slightly at the feeling of his papa holding his hand. John and Sherlock both froze hearing that name spoken.


End file.
